


Too Cute to Keep Her Hands Off: The Nora and Oscar Story

by NaughtyNobody



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Bath Sex, Creampie, F/M, Nora is complicated, Nora loves Ren, Nora wants farmboi dick, Oscar.exe not responding, possible impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNobody/pseuds/NaughtyNobody
Summary: Nora loves Ren, romantically, and he is good looking... but she cannot get over how incredibly cute Oscar is. His messy hair, how he looks when he's blushing, it's all so darn adorable, and then he went and got his first set of hero clothes, upgrading from his farm boi ensemble... it's too much, too cute... she must have that dick!





	Too Cute to Keep Her Hands Off: The Nora and Oscar Story

Oscar lightly sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror, smiling as he turned a bit to get more of an angle. He really liked the new outfit he had found, something better fit for combat over his old farming duds. He was also glad that Mrs. and Mrs. Arc didn’t mind him borrowing some money from their (formerly) nearly full change jar. Nodding in satisfaction in his new combat ensemble, he began to strip out of it. Draping the new coat on a hanger, he moved to the tub and got the water running, noticing that the tub was pretty big. Chuckling, he said, “You could fit two people in a tub this big,” the rather naive young man unaware that it had done just that… many, many times.

Humming to himself, Oscar was unaware that there was a pair of aqua-colored eyes peering at him through a crack in the door. Nora Valkyrie’s eyes peered at the young man as he got back to stripping, slowly removing more clothing, exposing more and more skin with every passing moment. She wasn’t sure when it had happened, but she had found her interest in Oscar growing, more and more. She still had her… intense feelings for Ren, she always would, but this was different. There wasn’t a romantic desire for Oscar, just something… primal.

Her cheeks turned more and more pink as Oscar was down to his underwear, his developing, toned form almost completely exposed. She knew she shouldn’t have such thoughts about him. He was sharing a body with her old, dead headmaster, and that didn’t even cover the fact he was only 14 years old. ‘Walk away, Nora,’ she thought to herself, wanting to deny the burning desire between her legs that left her panties damp. If she had just gotten another half second, she would have resisted her desires and done just that, leaving to needily dig her fingers deep into her sex, like she’d been doing with increasing frequency… but then he dropped his boxers.

A toned brown ass, and a nicely thick, dark brown length came into view, with two balls dangling with them. Nora’s gaze focused on his endowment, staring as she could see his pubic hair around the base of that length, stared as those balls swayed between his thighs. Licking her lips, she made a decision… and reached under her skirt to push her panties down, arousal clinging to the darkened fabric.

Within the bathroom, unaware of the lust he was inspiring, Oscar smiled as he felt the water filling the tub, speaking to himself, “There we go, just right.” Grabbing the soap, he poured some in to start getting the water all soapy before he stepped in. Sighing in pleasure, he closed his eyes at the feeling of the water enveloping him, not noticing a hand quickly reaching through the cracked door to snatch a towel.

He didn’t make a move to start scrubbing just yet, just enjoying what was probably the most comfortable bath he had ever had. Terra having a government job definitely led to perks, that was for sure. He was stirred from his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door swing open, face turning red as he quickly sat up while his hands moved under the water, aiding the soap in covering his privates, “S-Someone’s in he-” Before he could complete the warning, he was silenced by the sight before him.

Nora, for her part, managed to act completely surprised at the sight of Oscar in the tub, saying, “Oh, whoopsie. Hehe, sorry Oscar, didn’t know you were in here already.” Smiling playfully, she just closed the bathroom door, remaining in the bathroom wearing a towel. The towel she’d grabbed wasn’t the biggest one, and it resulted in covering up very, very little. She had it partially wrapped around herself, holding it together along her side, her breasts barely covered and her nipples just barely out of view. The bottom of the towel, meanwhile, was so high up that every movement she made flashed the barest hints of her moist, hairless, feminine folds.

Oscar’s heart began to beat ever faster, all while his thoughts raced, and his thoughts alone since Ozpin had yet to speak since Jinn’s tale. So, his thoughts were free to run wild, taking in Nora’s lack of dress, how much of her flesh was on display… and how hard the display was making him. The look on his face, the clear attempts to hide an erection that she wouldn’t even see due to the soap, all it did was feed the desires coursing through the orange-haired huntress. Licking her lips, she smiled as she headed over, saying, “Ah, just started your bath, hmm? Well,” moving closer, she knelt down next to the edge of the tub, her position leaving her legs lightly spread and that towel riding up, completely flashing her aroused sex to the young man.

Oscar’s eyes were damn near dinner plates, they were so wide in shock. He finally managed to turn away when she leaned forward, letting go of the towel to say, “Here, let me help you.” Pressing her breasts against the tub’s edge, it kept the towel… sort of in place. Grabbing a loofah, she started to lather it in soap as she said, “After all, the sooner you’re clean, the sooner I can get in this tub.”

His eyes wide and heart beating, Oscar couldn’t trust himself to speak, just nodding lightly before he felt Nora bringing the loofah to his back, starting to gently scrub along his skin and wash away the grime. Nora, meanwhile, just began to innocently hum, treating this like it was perfectly natural, all while resisting a building desire to push Oscar back, straddle those hips, and give him her virginity while, she assumed, taking his. Giggling to herself, she leaned in and softly spoke into his ear, “You seem pretty tense, Oscar. Are you still feeling guilty?”

He shook his head in the negative, saying, “No, no… I mean, kind of… I am sorry about all that, making you worry… a-all of you, I mean.” 

Nora simply smiled and nodded, rising up a bit to lean in as she said, “It’s okay, cute little Oscar… I forgive you.” The words were plenty innocent on their own… if not for the fact that by rising up and leaning in, the towel had finally fallen, and now her full, bare breasts were pressed against Oscar’s soapy back. As he began to stutter, his brain having trouble processing the information with so much blood rushing to his ‘other’ head, Nora hummed lustfully while slipping a hand along his skin beneath the water. Slowly, she moved her hand to slowly taking hold of his erect length in her grip, easily brushing his own hands aside.

Oscar let out a grunt of pleasure at the feeling of someone other than himself taking hold of his shaft. Ever since Ozpin had popped into his head, he’d been having difficulty taking care of certain… urges. Panting lightly, he looked back to the flush-faced huntress, gulping nervously as he said, “N-Nora, this… i-isn’t this wrong? I mean… what about… I thought you and Ren were.”

His line of stuttering questions came to an end when she leaned in, coming close enough they were nearly kissing. His breath caught in his throat as she smiled, slowly stroking that cock while saying, “I love Ren… but this isn’t about love… I really, really want you, my cute little Oscar.” Slowly running her thumb along the underside of his head, he let out a sharper moan of pleasure and very nearly came. Giggling, she let go of his length before he could burst and stood up.

Standing there, right in front of him, she slowly began to caress her dripping pussy, licking her lips as she let out a lustful moan of pleasure. Oscar stared, panting while his dick throbbed beneath the water, watching Nora’s pleasure roll down her thighs. Whimpering in carnal delight, she brought her other hand up and caressed one of her own heavy breasts, thumb rubbing over the nipple as she said, “Look what you do to me, Oscar… look how wet and eager you make me.” Shuddering, she slowly moved into the tub, keeping her aqua eyes fixated on Oscar’s hazel orbs.

His heart continued to pound, his cock twitching erratically as he watched Nora’s smooth, white skin sink beneath the water and floating suds. Licking her lips, she moved down and looked down upon the young man. She moved slowly, showing amazing patience, especially compared to how she usually was. Slowly, her breasts were pressed against Oscar’s chest, the young man shuddering in pleasure from the feeling. Finally, he brought his hands up, moving to rest on her hips as he softly panted, “Oh god… this is happening.”

Nora couldn’t help but giggle, only for it to turn into a moan as she pressed her hips down and felt it. Oscar’s thick length, twitching as it pressed up against her sex. That stiffness pressing against her folds, the length pressing between her mons as the head bumped against her clit, it was too much. Finally, her trademark impatience won out, her hands moving down to wrap her hand around that length again. Oscar grunted in pleasure, bucking his hips against her hand, only for his eyes to go wide at the feeling of his head being pressed against Nora’s womanhood.

Nora was breathing quickly as well, whimpering in pleasure as she slowly began to lower herself, gasping at the feeling of that cock pressing into her folds. Shuddering, she kept slowly pressing her hips down, panting in pleasure, only to gasp in surprise as Oscar suddenly let out a heavy moan of pleasure. Nora wondered what was happening at first, only to gasp as she felt the young man’s cock throbbing and something warm, liquid, but thick flowing up and into her sex.

Nora quivered in pleasure as she felt Oscar cumming already, licking her lips as she clenched internally, squeezing on that length while pressing her heavy breasts against his face, “Come on, my cute little Oscar… that better not be all you have for me.” Any response Oscar may have given was lost in a series of unintelligible sounds made against her breasts, the vibrations of his voice feeling rather pleasant to the Valkyrie as she started to move her hips once more, taking more of that length into her cream-filled folds. Sighing in pleasure, she began to assume it was some kind of reassurance, because that length was still nice and stiff within her.

Nora began to pant as she started to bounce up and down, drooling a bit as she felt Oscar’s length sliding in and out of her tight depths, the water and the still-warm creampie within her definitely making it much easier to get a nice, quick pace going. Her moving body caused water to splash out of the tub while her breasts bounce against Oscar’s face, the young man just moaning in lustful pleasure, all worries being fucked out of his mind by the lustful Valkyrie.

The pace began to pick up, Nora’s pace becoming more erratic as her moans began to come faster, echoing in the bathroom as that length twitched and throbbed within her. Oscar was approaching another orgasm, but it was Nora’s first coming up, and it was looking to be a doozy. In the haze of lust, she thought about how amazing it felt to be doing this, how it felt better than she’d ever been able to make herself feel with her fingers or the handle of her hairbrush.

Suddenly, Nora slammed down hard enough to send a small wave of soapy water out of the tub, splashing on the floor as she leaned down to bury her face against the top of Oscar’s head, muffling herself as she screamed in pleasure. Oscar, meanwhile, was at this point completely smothered in her embrace, his face lost in a sea of soft, warm breast flesh… and he was, rather unsurprisingly, very okay with it. Feeling Nora cumming around his length, her folds gripping, squeezing, and milking him for all he was worth, he was brought to yet another orgasm. Hilted within her, his cock throbbed as he let out a deeply muffled moan of pleasure, his balls lurching as his thick, warm seed flooded up within her once again.

Nora’s eyes rolled up into her head a bit, body quivering as her depths were so thoroughly seeded by the farmboy. After a moment, she released her grip on young Oscar, letting him get a free breath as her breasts pulled from his face. Smiling down at him, she licked her lips, squeezing her inner muscles once again before she said, “That was good… my sweet little Oscar.” Slowly standing up, taking her time since she felt a bit wobbly-legged, she let out a coo of pleasure as his length slipped free from her sex. Looking down, she giggled at the sight of the thick, warm cum dripping from her pussy.

Stepping out of the tub, she smiled at the still dazed boy, leaning down to kiss the top of his head before she started to dry off, “You know, maybe we can have some fun like this again sometime?” Grinning, she only used one hand to dry off, her other hand cupping her cum-leaking pussy, occasionally pulling her fingers up to lick the seed off, quivering at the taste. With that, she dropped the towel and boldly walked out the bathroom door, shutting it behind her and grabbing the clothes she’d left scattered on the floor, returning to her room to get some post-coital sleep, thinking nothing of the consequences to screwing the young man, both short-term and potentially long-term.

Back in the bathroom, Oscar finally managed to get his wits together, just enough to say, “That… was awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one came from some jokes I made about how Nora has a babysitter/babysittee fantasy about Oscar and that's why she keeps going on about how cute he is. Instead of just making dumb jokes, I decided to write up some smut, taking a little break from working on my Futa Vernal story. So... yeah! If this is liked enough, I may continue it in the future.


End file.
